The Announcement
by SouthernBelle11
Summary: How do you tell the whole family your having a baby? Fb Rizzle fic for Halloween, thats why its late


**The Announcement**

_**A/N- I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, they belong to Tess Gerritesen, Jan Nash, TNT and pretty much everyone but me.**_

_**This is a late update as it was on fb for the Rizzles Halloween challenge. It is a continuation of "For Her Broken Heart" universe. A few years on.**_

_****Warning this is so fluffy it may give you cavities (book the dentist now) ****_

_**Reviews are always welcome.**_

_**Have fun!**_

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

The first announcement came at Family Dinner on the Sunday before. Talks of costumes, witch hunts and decorations passed around the group of friends and family all week. Text messages sent between friend, lovers and all the Rizzoli clan in between. The police headquarters were a buzz of activity and energy.

This all pointed to one thing and one thing alone **Jane and Maura Rizzoli's Halloween Party.**

It was a tradition that started many years ago. Back when Angela lived in Jane's family home when they we're all little. Then everyone grew up, saying that it was just a silly holiday anyway. But it was back! It had been back as long as Jane. Once the girls were married they started to host it, it made more sense, the house was bigger and the family was expanding 10 fold. More friends came for Sunday dinner. And every public holiday in between.

Even now as the Rizzoli children had grown up the part was set to be the biggest that it had ever been

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

It proved to be a slow week of paperwork and paper ball hoops upstairs, shoe shopping and party planning downstairs. Thursday came as a relief for all parties in BPD, promises were made that everyone would meet at the Beacon Hill residence the following evening. With this confirmed everyone headed off in different directions to complete their costumes.

With work finished, morgue all closed up, Jane and Maura headed to the Wal-Mart to collect the decorations that Maura had decided to order online earlier in the week, in between writing her latest paper and shoe shopping.

As they wandered round picking bits of decorations up, Jane decided she was too tired to shop, she just wanted to go home.

"Maur, can we food shop tomorrow? Pleaaaaasssseee!"

"Ok Jane, but can we go to the coffee shop for breakfast again please"

"Sure Maura, if you like. Let's get home & I'll re-heat the leftovers"

With that the two headed back to the X5 in the parking lot heading back to their home.

As they opened the front door they were met with a little ball of hyper fuzz, barking and yapping, Maura let her out in the yard while Jane brought the shopping in. With that Maura clicked on the oven and headed upstairs to take a shower.

With the shopping put away and Jo-Friday & Bass fed, Jane headed upstairs to see what her wife was doing. The sight before her took her breath away. Maura stood in front of the full length mirror with her hair up in a damp messy bun, her face free of makeup. Slipper uggs on her feet and Jane's flannelette pj bottoms slung low on her hips with her BCU hoodie keeping her warm. She caught Jane's eye with a smile.

"Come here baby, I feel our first family photo coming"

"Give me a sec ok Maur, need to go and get changed but don't move you look beautiful"

With a quick peck to her wife's lips Jane turned towards the bathroom to change into her sweats and hoodie and wash the grime of today off her face.

Leaving Maura looking on in wonder as she faced the mirror.

Appearing back into the bedroom sporting a matching bun to Maura she came to stand behind her wife. Looking like teenagers again, not that either of them cared. With a smile and sweet kiss to Maura's neck Jane mumbled

"Now what was that about a family photo?"

With a slight giggle Maura slowly rolled the hoodie up over her head to reveal a yoga bra and the ever so tiny and perfect little baby bump growing there, starting to stretch her yoga toned body. If it was even possible Jane closed the distance between them so she was flush to the back of her, putting her arms around her entwining their arms and hands as Jane placed them both the pj line on Maura's hips, just where the bump was beginning. Rubbing tiny soothing circles with her thumbs

"We're finally in the safe zone Jane, we're 12 weeks today. How do you feel about telling everyone tomorrow? We have the doctors on Monday, so we can wait if you like"

"If you want to tell everyone tomorrow that's fine by me, I've been wanting to shout it from the rooftops for weeks now. So what was all this about a family photo?"

"I'll show you, can I have your phone please Jane"

With that Jane pulled her phone out of her trackies, holding it out for Maura as requested, but she told Jane to keep her phone and just do what came naturally. So she buried her face into Maura's neck one hand on Maura's entwined with their wedding rings sparking on the bump, the other holding the phone steady for the first of many photos. Both women let out a contented sigh as they looked at the photo that had been taken.

In that instant Maura decided that this was her new favourite picture of all, not the expensive ones that they had done at the wedding but the one taken on her wife's phone in their bright bedroom.

Before Maura knew what was happening Jane was on her knees in front of her giving her the phone. Carefully placing herself Jane placed both her hands on their growing baby then just under Maura's belly button Jane placed a feather light kiss. When Maura had focused again she understood what was happening and snapped a couple of pictures of the beautiful moment before her eyes.

Getting back up off the floor they looked at the photos again, both blown away with what they saw. Maura loved it, this side of the big and tough Jane Rizzoli, this soft loving side that had only ever been reserved for her, and now before their baby was born she was passing on the love and tenderness too.

Maura drew Jane in for a kiss, it was the only way that she could convey what she was feeling. Slipping her arms round Jane's neck the kiss quickly became heated. Jane knowing that she would have to cool things down before they couldn't stop. She pulled away resting her head on Maura's.

"Come on Maur, let's go and get that lasagne my ma brought us over"

"Ok just let me grab my hoodie"

With that Maura redressed herself and followed Jane downstairs, where she perched on the stool at their breakfast bar. Jane passing her a plate of the steaming pasta dish.

Both women were lost in thought, Maura pushing her pasta round rather than eating it.

"You ok Maur?"

"Yea baby, I'm fine. How do you want to tell everyone?"

"How about with a baby pumpkin"

"Jane! That's such a sweet idea, and it sounds like so much fun!"

"It can sit right between ours, how about we carve that one tomorrow afternoon before everyone else gets here, then we can carve ours with everyone else at the party"

"Looks like we are going back to the store tomorrow"

"We have to go back anyway! I need food!"

"Trust you to be thinking about food Jane"

"It's not all about food, I ermm sometimes think about other stuff"

"I'm sure you do, you can explain what they are on the couch, I want to watch the TV"

"Baseball?"

"Documentary"

"NFL Highlights"

"Shopping Channel"

"Film"

"Film"

With that the two decided to watch a film, as they snuggled down on the couch with a throw.

Half an hour that's how long Maura Rizzoli managed to stay awake while they watched the film. She missed the best bits and made her wife's arm go to sleep. But neither of them would have it any different.

Glancing down Jane noticed the soft snores that were coming from her wife. Reaching the remote she clicked off the TV, the movement making Maura stir next to her.

"Come on beautiful, let's go up to bed"

"M'Kay Jane, Growing a tiny human is tiring work, let me set my alarm when we go upstairs"

With that the two women head up to bed with Jo-Friday heading off to sleep under Bass's heat lamp with him. Jane turned off all the lights as they went, allowing Maura to go up ahead of her and head into the bathroom.

Once Jane had come out of the bathroom, she noticed the only light that was on was her side of the bed and Maura fast asleep curled up in bed. So she made the decision then to turn off the alarm that the honey-blonde had set not 10 minutes before.

Climbing into bed she turned off the light and turned to her wife, planting a loving kiss to her neck, just like she had done hours before. As the silence and the darkness filled the room but women fell into a comfortable and calm sleep, waiting for the adventure that tomorrow would bring.

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

The morning came far too quick for Jane, as she stretched out from behind her wife, popping her joints back into place, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman behind her. She padded across the room and out into the landing. Where she headed for the guest room to shower and get ready, leaving the honey-blonde sleeping soundly in the master suite.

As Jane got downstairs she let Jo out into the back yard to do her business. Heading into the kitchen she loaded the dishwasher from dinner last night and set it going.

Grabbing some juice from out of the fridge she poured herself a glass and perched on the edge of the counter. She looked at the dining room table in awe, it was full of shopping bags that contained weird and wonderful Halloween decorations.

With her juice finished she put the glass in the sink and let Jo back into the house. So started the mammoth task of decorating the house. She started in the living room, hanging various things that resembled pumpkins from the roof and light fittings. Fake spider webs followed hanging them on windows. The fireplace was home to the pumpkin candles and ghost graveyard.

2 hours passed and Jane was just putting the finishing touches around the house and filling the ice-cube trays to put in the freezer when she felt small hands and arms wrap themselves around her and a little face bury itself in her hair.

"Mmmm…Morning Jane. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful there, I wanted it to be a surprise for you"

"Wow it looks amazing, let's go and get ready. You baby momma is hungry"

With that the two headed off to get changed. Heading out to the car to start the very busy day

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

Breakfast was a nice and quiet affair, a window seat in the late October sun watching people coming and going. Sharing the newspaper that Jane insisted on buying every day, even if she had seen the sports news on the TV the night before. But it was a tradition. Their tradition. Every Saturday since they moved to Boston the two would come and order breakfast, sitting and sharing the paper, it was indeed a sight to behold.

Egg white omelette for Maura and French toast for Jane. Well in theory anyway, this always happened they would sit and share the two in light conversation.

As the two left the coffee shop and headed for the car they saw a very familiar face walking towards them with bags in hand.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Daring, Jane… We flew in a week early. I tried to call your house but there was no answer"

"Ah yes mother we came out for breakfast then we were heading to the store to get some of the last minute things for tonight"

"Ah the famous Rizzoli Halloween party"

"Please come mother… and daddy too, we'd love it if you could be there. If not I understand but could we meet Saturday if you can't come. We have a pressing issue that we need to talk about"

"Of course we will be there darling"

"That's great mother, thank you. See you at 6"

"Goodbye darlings"

With that the three women parted ways, Constance heading back to her home and the two Rizzoli's heading to store to finish the shopping for the night's events.

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

The two meandered around the Wal-Mart putting various items of shopping in the cart that Jane was pushing along. The two headed for the Halloween isle where Jane spotted some little devil horns for Jo-Friday and with some gentle persuasion she managed to get some sticky cobwebs in there for Bass's shell, much to Maura's distaste. As they reached the bottom of the isle Jane decided to ask the question that was burning the back of Maura's throat.

"Can we go down the baby isle now Maur?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"We can tell them we are looking for TJ... Please I just want to look"

"Fine just a quick look"

With that the two headed towards the baby section, picking up a cute outfit for TJ (Just in case Maura had said). They noted that there was so much to think about, but it could definitely wait for another day.

Grabbing the rest of the shopping that they wanted, including things that Maura deemed that the baby wanted. With some scepticism Jane put it in the cart. They headed to the checkout, Maura paying the lady as Jane headed out to the car to fill the trunk. Maura joining her a short while later, with the two setting off home. This allowing them plenty of time to get ready for the masses to descend and the chaos to begin. Heading to the checkout and back home to decorate the house and get ready for the masses to descend.

Both the women had spent most of the early afternoon putting the finishing touches to their home, and starting the preparation for the organised chaos of the night ahead. Once satisfied that everything was done and that Angela wouldn't be around the two started to work on their surprise for the family later on.

A short while later they had finished the little pumpkin and hidden it away from prying eyes and nosey mothers. The two decided to curl up on the couch so they could have a short nap before they had to start getting ready. They were awoken by Angela pottering about in the kitchen keeping her eye on a large pot on the stove and preparing the basis to pumpkin pie and other yummy treats.

They decided to head upstairs and get ready for the party. Biding Angela a swift goodbye the two went separate ways to shower in the two bathrooms.

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

With the two back in the master bedroom and drying off nicely. Jane was laying on the bed arguing with Maura about her unruly mane that would be the focus of her costume, laughing this earns her a smack in face with a scatter cushion from her wife.

With a little persuasion and a promise of extensive kisses the two got ready both pulling on matching tights, tutu's and eye makeup.

They were ready to head back down into the living room when Jane pulled Maura to her.

"Hey baby, let's have another family photo. It was fun earlier"

"Sure Jane, you look beautiful"

"As do you my queen"

With that the two women got into position and took a couple of shots, steeling kisses as they headed to the door the Black swan and the Ice Queen went down to be the perfect hosts. Leaving their little family world behind even just for a little while.

As they got downstairs they noticed that some of the guests had already begun to arrive. Sean helping Angela in the kitchen dressed as Mr & Mrs Adams from the film. Korsack and Lydia heading in the side door dressed as a ghost and a devil respectively. The two stood and watched their family come together.

The doorbell rung startling both of them out of their thoughts.

"I got it Jane"

With that Maura headed for the door. Jane turning the TV over to the music channel to get the party started.

As Maura approached the door she flicked on the porch light and went to grab the bucket of candy for the kids at the door.

"Trick, Treat Auntie Momo"

"Well hello there little vampire, you scared me. You want some candy?"

"Peasss Momo"

"Here you go baby, you coming up?"

Holding her arms out the toddler came to her without any problem, planting a big kiss on her cheek. She turned round to greet Tommy dressed as Count Dracula to match his son.

"Come on TJ, let's go scare Auntie Jay"

With that they headed into the kitchen to find the others.

If TJ hadn't have got his arms around Maura's neck he would have been on the floor.

There in the middle of the kitchen stood Constance and Richard Isles. The pair of them dressed up, Mrs Isles sporting a very elegant witches costume and Mr Isles all wrapped up in bandages.

"Mother, Daddy. You came"

"I told you we would sweetheart"

"Look at you! You didn't have to dress up, I know it's not your thing mother"

"Nonsense darling it was time for a change"

Slowly following everyone else seemed to slowly filter in at various times. Frost and Sarah heading in last as they had been out for a meal with some of her friends.

The party was in full swing, the beer was flowing nicely, not once did anyone pick up on Maura not drinking. She used the excuse that she never drunk when TJ was around. Games were played, the boys were bobbing for apples as the two women watched and Maura perched on her Wife's knee. Laughing at some joke that had been said

A small time later Tommy decided that it was time to take TJ out 'trick or treating' while the dining table was set-up for the pumpkin carving, Maura and Jane volunteering to do so allowing them to have a quiet moment together.

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

With the table set Jane and Maura were lent against the kitchen island picking at some of the food that still hadn't been eaten, stirring the big pot of chilli for the adults.

"I love days like this Maur", with a contented sigh she moved to the cupboard where they had hidden their pumpkin hours before.

"Mmmm. Me too Jane, just think next year we'll have our own little vampire to take out"

"No we need to dress them as a pumpkin, it's just the done thing"

"We have time to decide Jane, so much time"

As Jane headed over to where Maura was stood, she lent in for a kiss. Just as the back door opened and the Rizzoli Clan came tumbling through the door ruining the moment.

"Ok Guys! Pumpkin time!" Angela hollered as she followed everyone back into the house. It looked like a pre-school. There was pens and glue, glitter and the all-important carving tools.

As the adults all started cutting and scooping the insides out and dumping them into the bowls, Maura was planning her design in meticulous detail. Glancing across at Jane who was doing the same as her wife, both having a conversation without saying a word.

Maura noticed that she had never seen everyone concentrate as much every as she did this year. Her mother and father working together, and listening to her mother laugh, something that she hadn't heard for a very long time. Her father getting his hands dirty and her mother sticking glitter more to herself than the pumpkin. There was always a fierce competition that went on within the Rizzoli household, whose was better, bigger and the downright scariest. Everyone sharing their designs with Maura and Jane keeping their designs very quiet.

With the designs all finished and the mess all tidied away the family had moved back into the living room to watch some movie on TV while Angela and Jane took all the pumpkins outside and put them in place on the porch lighting them as they went. Little did everyone know that as Angela was going back in the house to tell everyone that they could come out and look that Maura had snook around the side of the house to join Jane, little pumpkin in hand.

It was placed within the line-up of others nestled in close to Jane and Maura's.

They managed to snap a photo just in time before the others came out of the house in a giant mass.

A short while later Angela and Jane had taken all the pumpkins out on the porch, leaving Jane to light them Angela went back in the house to rally round the troops for them see them all lit up.

Little did they know Maura had snook round the side to add the little pumpkin next to theirs. It was lit and she managed to snap a photo of it just before everyone came out.

Everyone stood there taking photos, laughing and evaluation the handy work, looking for the one with the biggest mouth or who cut the wonkiest eyes. Then one pair of eyes noticed the addition, then another and another.

There right in the middle of Jane & Maura's pumpkin was a little baby one, it was simple "Arriving March 2015"

"Yea guys that's right, we're gonna be mommies Maura's having a baby"

With congratulations and hugs all round everyone decided to go back inside to celebrate some more with the two answering as many questions that they could at the time.

Maura reached for her purse and pulled out the sonogram and stuck it to the fridge next to TJ's paintings. They also passed around Jane's phone showing off the pictures that they had taken earlier on in the day and last night.

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&_

When Angela and the others had finished gushing over the prospect of the new baby. Tommy and Lydia walked to the door with a sleeping TJ in Jane's hands, with a final goodbye and congratulations they we're heading home to put the little vampire to bed.

They were followed shortly by Frankie, Frost and Sarah, who were all going out to some club that had a theme night on, giving the ladies the last change to accept their invitation to join them. With the two declining they headed off with a promise to come on Sunday for dinner.

Korsack, Angela and Sean all followed next deciding to share a cab as they had done more than enough today, as Angela kissed the girls good night Jane thought that she was going to suffocate from helicopter mom on over drive.

"See you Sunday ma"

"Bye Sean, Korsack"

"Yea by Rizzoli… Congrats!"

"Well Done Janie"

With that almost everyone had gone. Just leaving Jane, Maura, Constance and Richard left. The two Isles women starting the tidying up leaving Jane and Richard in the kitchen.

"Got any scotch Jane?"

"Yea I have somewhere around here"

Grabbing two glasses they sat at the island pouring some of the liquor into the glasses

"So I'm gonna be a grandfather then?"

"Yes Sir you are, you're ok with that?"

"Jane I'm more than ok I've never seen Maura as happy as she is now. You did that. You make her smile. I can't wait to have a mini-Maura about"

"Me either the baby will be a mini-Maura, we used her egg, little blonde ringlets and the biggest brain you could imagine"

"Double the fun"

"No double the amount of people to tell me that Bass is a Tortoise not a Turtle!"

With that the two let out the largest of laughs causing the women to come and investigate.

"What you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing Maur honest"

"Nothing Connie, Jane here is just quite the fire cracker"

Both the women looked sceptical about that answer.

"Hmmm, ok daddy"

"How would you and Jane like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening at the club? We also have some things that we would like to talk to you about, and in light of today's news I think it is even more important."

"We'd like that very much"

"Great we will send the car to pick you up at 7.30"

"We will indeed ok then Connie let's let these two head up to bed, we have been here quite late enough"

With them bidding each other good night. Jane locking up the house just like the night pervious, as Maura headed off to take her make up off and get ready for bed.

Taking Maura by surprise Jane wrapped herself around her wife in the bathroom kissing down the side of her neck, nipping ever so slightly as she went. She continued knowing exactly what it was doing to Maura.

"Well I think that went well"

"Mmmm. Me to Jane, I want to go to bed Jane, take me to bed"

Without a word Jane spun her round and scooped her up heading back into the bedroom with Maura kissing and nipping at Jane. Primal instincts taking over any other thoughts in their heads. They should have taken their time undressing each other but neither had the patience, tights were ripped and tutu's disguarded, the two making sweet love over and over until they could move no more where Maura crawled up into Jane's loving embrace where the two fell into a deep slumber

_R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I_

_**Thanks for reading. Keep watching this space for more little snippets in the world of Jane & Maura Rizzoli**_


End file.
